Kiss me now, dear
by Gabi Salles
Summary: não, é de Shakespeare. é de McFLY. só que não tem a categoria música. beso
1. Sinopse

KMND - sinopse

Eles foram largados pelas namoradas. Os CDs pararam de vender. O último show foi um fracasso. Os ingressos também pararam de vender. E para completar, tiveram uma briga feia. Será esse o fim definitivo do McFLY? Cada um foi para um canto do mundo, completamente esquecidos.

Cinco anos depois.

Carolina terminou seu namoro de quase três anos e decidiu sair numa viajem pelo mundo. O que aconteceria se o destino dela se cruzasse com o desses quatro garotos ligados por um forte elo?


	2. Capítulo 1

- Gio, onde você vai? – Tom disse ao chegar em casa e se deparar com Giovanna sentada no sofá com duas malas ao seu lado. Ela se levantou e foi em direção ao menino.

- Eu vou embora, Tom – ela disse baixinho, se aproximando.

- Como assim? Você vai viajar? – não podia ser o que parecia.

- Sinto te dizer, Tom, mas está tudo acabado. Eu sinto muito – ela deu um leve beijo na bochecha do garoto e pegando suas malas saiu, deixando-o em pé sozinho na sala.

Após ouvir o carro da garota indo embora ele sentou no chão e desabou num choro que parecia não ter fim.

_Honestly, what will become of me?  
Don't like reality, it's way too clear to me but  
Really, life is dandy, we are what we don't think  
We missed everything daydreaming_

Harry acordou com o despertador tocando alto.

- Já são nove horas? – ele resmungou, enquanto abria os olhos. Se virou procurando por Izzy, porém, a única coisa que encontrou foi um papel dobrado cuidadosamente. Ele estranhou e se sentou, se espreguiçando ao mesmo tempo.

Deu uma última olhada no quarto, mas vendo que só tinha ele ali resolveu ler o que estava escrito no papel.

_"Harry, quando você ler isso eu já estarei longe. Por favor, não me julgue, mas eu me cansei de viver essa vida, cansei dessa correria, dessas suas fãs que me odeiam e principalmente, de ter tanto medo de ser corna. Foi maravilhoso esses anos com você, mas nada dura para sempre. Eu te amo, e sinto muito. Com amor, Izzy."_

O papel escorregou de suas mãos e caiu delicadamente nos lençóis bagunçados.

- Ela foi embora – ele sussurrou para si mesmo, antes de cair num choro desesperado.

_Flames to dust, lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust, lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

Dougie ria enquanto assistia De Volta Para o Futuro pela centésima vez. Ele segurava uma garrafa de cerveja em uma das mãos e um pote de pipocas na outra.

- Que babaca! – ele gargalhava escadalosamente.

De repente, ouviu seu celular tocar e parou o filme, saindo correndo para buscar o aparelho. Era o toque de Louise.

- Alô meu amor.

_- Olá, Dougie._

- Algum problema, Lou? Sua voz ta diferente.

_- Dougie, eu estou voltando para Miami._

- Como assim? Quer que eu vá te visitar?

_- Você não ta entendendo, Dougie. Eu to terminando. É o anuncio do meu vôo, foi bom enquanto durou. Adeus._

Ela desligou e Dougie caiu de joelhos no chão, segurando fortemente o rosto. Ele havia perdido-a, e ela não iria voltar.

- Louise... – ele disse para o nada, enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto e seu corpo balançava violentamente devido aos seus fortes soluços.

_Travelling, I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay young and restless  
Living this way, I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why_

- Olivia? – Danny chamou pela menina enquanto trancava a porta do apartamento. Porém, ninguém respondeu. – Ela deve ter ido dar uma volta.

Danny foi para seu quarto, estranhando que o equipamento fotográfico de Olívia não estivesse onde sempre ficava. Seu computador estava ligado, o que ele estranhou. Ignorando isso, ele foi para o banho.

Depois de longos 15 minutos, Danny saiu do banho. Enquanto secava o cabelo ouviu o barulho que o computador sempre fazia quando ele recebia um novo e-mail.

Ele saiu do banheiro curioso, ninguém nunca mandava e-mails para ele. Se sentou na cadeira e abriu.

To: .

From: oliviashaw_.uk

Subject: (sem assunto)

Danny, eu sinto fazer isso por e-mail, mas se for pessoalmente eu não irei conseguir. Estou lhe informando o fim do nosso namoro. Foi ótimo, mesmo, enquanto durou, mas eu não fui feita para essa vida. Por isso, eu estou finalmente terminando. Pense assim, agora você pode ficar com quantas você quiser. Com afeto, Olívia.

Danny ficou estático diante da tela do computador. Ela estava fazendo mesmo isso? Estava terminando com ele por e-mail? Danny levantou e se jogou na cama arrumada, aspirando o cheiro daquela mulher que tinha sido tão insensível com ele naquele momento. Abafou um grito com o travesseiro tentando controlar as lágrimas que cismavam em cair. Depois de longos segundos ele se rendeu, deixou suas lágrimas caírem, transmitindo sua raiva, seu ódio, sua dor.

_Flames to dust, lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust, lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end_


	3. Capítulo 2

Uma semana havia se passado desde que elas se foram. Nenhum sabia da situação do outro, nenhum sabia que os outros também estavam sofrendo. Eles não atendiam as ligações de Fletch, igualmente não atendiam a campainha.

Danny estava deitado em sua cama, que era o lugar onde ele havia passado a maior parte do tempo, saindo apenas para comer e ir ao banheiro. O cheiro dela não estava mais ali, mas ele não ligava, quando ele deitava naquela cama lembrava das noites com ela, dos momentos com ela. E aquilo estava o destruindo.

Tom estava sentado no sofá, admirando a televisão desligada. Ele segurava um porta-retrato frouxamente nas mãos. O vidro estava molhado devido as suas lágrimas, e uma foto dele com Giovanna no começo do namoro estava protegida por esse vidro. O rosto de Tom estava vermelho e inchado, suas bochechas molhadas. Seu estado era deplorável.

Dougie acordou assustado. Ele sonhara com aquele telefonema, novamente. Aquele sonho o atormentava havia uma semana. Ele não conseguia esquecê-la. Onde estava aquele Dougie Poynter que não sofria por mulher alguma? Só agora ele realmente percebia como Louise havia mudado-o. Ele levantou e foi lavar o rosto, e admirando seu reflexo decadente no espelho, ele percebeu que tinha uma banda, fãs e amigos. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para superar.

Harry saiu da cozinha segurando um prato de biscoitos de nata, seus favoritos. Ele ligou a televisão e botou no canal de esportes, estava passando um jogo de futebol, Brasil x Argentina. Ele nunca gostou de futebol, mas era algo para se distrair. O jogo estava chato e ele mudou de canal. Quando passou pela MTV aparecia a reprise de uma festa há duas semanas, em que ele tinha ido com Izzy. Quando ele se viu na televisão, desligou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Ele precisava sair dessa fossa, ele nunca fora assim, por que ser agora?

xxx

- Tom, abre essa porta agora! – ele ouviu gritarem atrás da porta. Reconheceu a voz de Dougie, ele socava insistentemente a porta.

Tom resolveu abrir antes que derrubassem a porta dele. Dougie entrou irritado, seguido de Harry e Danny, que estava visivelmente abatidos.

- Por que você não atendeu o telefone? – Harry perguntou, aparentemente calmo.

- Viraram minhas mães agora? – Tom respondeu sarcástico, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Danny.

Harry e Dougie sentaram no sofá e Danny no tapete em frente a eles.

- O que houve? – Tom perguntou sentando no braço do sofá.

- Fletch me ligou. As vendas caíram, e metade dos ingressos para o próximo show não foram vendidos. E o show é nesse sábado, faltam três dias. Você tem noção de como isso é estranho? Normalmente se esgotam no primeiro dia! – Dougie cuspiu as palavras, mostrando todo o seu desespero.

- Relaxa, Poynter. Deve ser coincidência, sei lá – Harry falou botando a mão no ombro do amigo. – Falando nisso, eu tenho que contar uma coisa para vocês – ele continuou, atraindo o olhar dos outros três para ele. Suspirou. – A Izzy terminou comigo, por uma carta.

Aquilo assustou os outros três e fez Tom se levantar.

- O quê? A Gio terminou comigo, há uma semana.

- Isso não é a possível. A Louise terminou comigo há uma semana, por um telefonema – Dougie disse se levantando também. Todos olharam para Danny que abaixou a cabeça.

- A Olívia terminou comigo também, há uma semana e por e-mail.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. As namoradas dos quatro terminaram com eles, no mesmo dia.

- Será que elas combinaram? – Harry botou em palavras o que todos pensavam. Nenhum respondeu, aquilo era muita novidade.

Depois de minutos, a campainha tocou e Tom foi atender. Um Fletch furioso entrou.

- Liguem a televisão agora, na MTV – ele disse se segurando para não gritar. Tom ligou. Apareceu uma praia e quatro garotas que eles conheciam muito bem de biquine, óculos escuros e chapéus. A boca deles caiu.

_- Harry não era homem suficiente para mim, por isso eu terminei_ – Izzy disse, enquanto dava um gole em sua limonada.

_- Dougie é broxa, não posso ter um namorado desses_ – Louise disse, em seguida olhou para o mar.

_- O Tom... Ele era um namorado maravilhoso. Mas acabou o clima entre a gente, afinal, nada dura para sempre_ – Giovanna também exclamou, uma oitava acima de sua voz normal.

_- Eu descobri que o Danny me traiu, diversas vezes_ – Olívia falou com a voz levemente embargada, e fingiu depois que limpava uma lágrima sob os óculos.

A imagem voltou para o apresentador, que balançava a cabeça num tom de não crente.

_- Bom, essa foi a entrevista que conseguimos no último fim de semana com as ex-namoradas dos queridinhos atuais, os quatro garotos do McFLY. Pelo jeito eles não são tudo o que todos imaginavam_ – ele completou com um tom sarcástico. Fletch desligou a TV e se postou diante dos quatro, que o encaravam de olhos arregalados.

- Eu sou homem suficiente para qualquer uma! – Harry foi o primeiro a falar, indignado.

- O clima entre a gente nunca acabou, éramos perfeitos um para o outro – Tom foi o segundo, abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu nunca traí a Olívia, Fletch, eu juro! – Danny exclamou, aumentando o tom da voz.

- Eu não sou broxa – Dougie falou baixo.

- Eu acredito em vocês. O problema são as fãs. Elas acham que o Danny realmente traiu a Olívia, que o Dougie realmente é broxa, que não existe mas clima entre o Tom e a Gio e que o Harry não é homem.

- Como você sabe? – Dougie perguntou, levantando a cabeça.

- Eu entrei num chat do McFLY assim que eu soube dessa entrevista. Elas estão indignadas, e eu vi que muitas que iam comprar os ingressos para o próximo show não irão mas comprar – o empresário terminou, com um certo pesar na voz.

O silêncio predominou na sala.

- Bom, eu tenho que voltar para casa, resolver algumas coisas. Pensem numa maneira de resolver esse problema – Fletch disse saindo e batendo a porta. O silêncio continuou.

_Well, the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon  
So that they could die_

Eles não sabiam o que fazer. Como iriam resolver aquele impasse? Tom levantou e apontou furioso para Danny.

- Por que você teve que trair a Olívia?

- Eu não trai ela, Tom! Acredita em mim! – Danny se revoltou.

- Eu não sei mais no que acreditar! Para mim era claro que eu iria passar o resto da minha vida com Giovanna, e agora, onde ela está? Numa praia rindo as minhas custas – ele se exaltou, e sem perceber, estava gritando. – Ela era o meu chão, a única coisa que mantinha a minha cabeça no lugar com esse sucesso! Eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu to perdido.

- Tom, você acha que não estamos assim também? Izzy era tudo para mim, do mesmo jeito que a Giovanna era para você. Mas temos que nos manter fortes. Ainda temos fãs, fãs que contam com a nossa presença no show de sábado, fãs que ainda gostam da gente e da nossa música – Harry falou, controlando o nervosismo.

O silêncio voltou, e lágrimas furiosas desceram pelo rosto de Tom.

- Eu não quero essa vida sem a Giovanna do meu lado, não quero! – ele gritou indo para o quarto e batendo com força a porta.

- Também não posso continuar nessa, dudes. Todas as músicas me lembram de Olívia, é complicado – Danny desabafou, olhando para Dougie e Harry que concordaram com ele.

_Flames to dust, lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust, lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

- Bom, acho melhor darmos um tempo depois desse show né? – Dougie propôs.

- Tempo? A gente não precisa de um tempo, precisamos do fim dessa banda! – Tom disse revoltado voltando para a sala.

Todos olharam incrédulos para ele.

- Como assim, Tom? O McFLY não pode acabar! – Harry exclamou.

- Vamos pensar bem, dudes: já perdemos metade das nossas fãs por causa daquelas garotas. O Danny já disse que não consegue mais cantar sem lembrar da Olívia, e acontece a mesma coisa comigo, eu não consigo cantar sem lembrar da Gio – ele explicou.

- Eu concordo com o Tom – Danny disse se levantando e olhando para Harry e Dougie.

- Pensando bem, acho que o McFLY deu no que tinha que dar - Dougie terminou e saiu do apartamento.

* * *

Pronto, agora que eu vou falar q.

Sou a Gabi, também conhecida como **kissandcheese.** Eu escrevi essa história já há uns meses, mas nunca divulguei. E achei uma boa história para ser a primeira.

Vocês podem pensar: mas o Dougie não namora mais a Louise! E o Danny não namora mais a Olívia! Mas é que eu odeio a Frankie e não fui com a cara da Georgia. Então preferi colocar a Louise e Olívia.

Acho que não preciso dar mais explicações. xoxo

/hernameisg_


End file.
